Robin Vol 4 92
Batman: "Tim means a lot to you." Spoiler: "The whole world. He's a great guy." Batman: "Greater than he knows. I hope I didn't do anything to harm your...relationship." Spoiler: "He'll get over it." Batman: "Tomorrow night we jump blindfolded." Spoiler: "Cool." Robin returns from the Himalayas and has his first run-in with Batman and Spoiler since the Dark Knight betrayed Robin's secret. Tim's long absence from school explodes in his face, prompting a visit from his father. Meanwhile, Spoiler faces her personal nightmare when...oh, read the book to find out! Summary of Stephness: This issue begins with Robin falling off a Himalayan mountain with another super-hero named Kobra. Both heroes manage to survive. A few days later, Robin is back in the Batcave with Batman and Spoiler. Robin informs Batman that the secret is safe, as he wouldn't give it away like Batman has. Batman says that he thought the time was right. Tim yells that it's always about what Batman thinks, and that Batman never considers what Tim thinks. He asks Batman if he revealed his own identity to Spoiler. The Dark Knight stonily says that is different. Tim scoffs, "Why? Why is it different? It's my life. I have a life. I have a lot more to lose than you do. I kept my secret from Stephanie for your sake. How do you think that affected Steph and me? Did you ever think about what Steph and I are to each other? You never thought that we were more than just crime busting buddies? That maybe we're in love?" Shocked and touched by this declaration, Stephanie puts a hand to her mouth and says, "Oh," just as Tim turns to leave, saying it was mistake coming here. Stephanie runs after him and Tim tells her that he really did want to tell her. Steph says she knows that now, and that if she'd known all the problems it would cause, she'd never have tried to find out. She calls herself stupid, but Tim protests, saying he asked her for too much. He also tells her he'll see her later, at her house, at the front door. At Brentwood, Tim has a lot of explaining to do. He has to explain to his father why he ran away, and what happened to Danny to the Dean. Eventually, he's able to go back to his room. That evening, Batman takes Spoiler rooftop jumping. After he saves her from missing a particularly difficult jump, she wonders to herself why he goes to all the trouble of teaching. Batman tells her that he knows he won't be around forever, and that he needs proteges. They discuss Tim, and Batman admits he's sorry about how things turned out and hope it doesn't affect Steph and Tim's relationship. He drops her off, telling her they jump blindfolded tomorrow night. Exhausted, Steph climbs into her room only to find that her father is already there. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Covers